Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 11)
Chapter 11 is the eleven chapter of Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "The Earthquake". Plot (In Cape Adare) *Beny: Workers, many sure to get many adelies as you can and test them all! *Manager: I love how we take over a place. *Beny: I see. Studying is quite fun than working in school. (In Chinstrap-Land) *Manny: Chiny, everyone will swim. *Chiny: Sure. You understand me? *Manny: Agree. *Chiny: Go ahead buddy! (Back with the emperors) *Mumble: This is it. The place where we will be going for graduation day. *Gloria: Noah said it. *Mumble: My dad get worry about not graduating from Penguin Elementary. *Phoenix: You pass elementary and middle school. High school is the last one. *Mumble: Rimon, what is the plan? *Rimon: I will think if this is not a penguin colony for a party. *Mumble: It's not. *Phoenix: You understand me. *Dime: Deal with it. *Phoenix: An old enemy is coming to get us. It's human, I can feel it. *Rimon: Nah, the aliens are coming to do some research in the other side. *Phoenix: You don't understand. I mean what I say. *Rimon: Then, move on. (Meanwhile in Chinstrap-Land) *Manny: Gosh, i love how everything works by swimming. (A crabeater seal was planning to eat a penguin) *Manny: Guys, i think we can move on. (The crabeater seal appears, causing everyone to panic) *Manny: Oh no! (The crabeater seal chased Manny by swimming and everyone gather in a group to be with Manny) *Manny: Swim under the cave! Watch out for the seal! (Manny follow the group as the seal appeared, breaking the rocks and making the boulders trap the exit) *Chinstrap Penguin #1: Oh no! *Manny: We are lost! *Chinstrap Penguin #2: The seal! (The crabeater seal scare off the penguins and leaving the cave as the crabeater seal continue to chase them) *Manny: What can we do now?! WE ARE GOING TO DIE! (The cave was breaking apart, causing rocks to land on the sand and make cracks everywhere on Antarctica) *Manny: Guys, the place is breaking apart, swim away! (Manny lead the group to swim away from the crabeater seal. Chiny decided to follow the group by running and landing into the water to see them. The ices were breaking apart as the emperors are holding on together by spliting them apart) *Mumble: Phoenix! *Phoenix: Mumble! *Rojas: Oh no! (Rojas got hurt by a ice boulder) *Seymour: Mumble! Help me! *Rimon: Oh no! *Dime: What is this! (In Cape Adare, Beny is hearing sounds from the mountains breaking. In Adelie-Land) *Roy: The pile! *Lovelace: The lovestones! (The mountains around Adelie-Land were getting destroyed as well) *Rio: Oh no. (The earthquake stopped, causing Antarctica to change the way it has looked) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 12) Previous: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 10) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Chapters